Rooted
by trackerjackers
Summary: He had known he loved her for a very long time, however, it wasn't until that fateful defensive lesson in Auror Training that James Potter knew, without a doubt, that he could never love anyone like he loved Lily Evans.


**Rooted**

He had known he loved her for a very long time – but exactly when his unrequited crush had developed into something much deeper, he didn't think he'd ever pin down – however, it wasn't until that fateful defensive lesson in Auror Training that James Potter _knew_ , without a doubt, that he could never love anyone like he loved Lily Evans.

It was mid-July and they had only been in the Auror program for a few weeks, but already the entire new class of Trainees was exhausted. What with the war building up and officials going missing left and right, the Ministry was anxious for more Aurors to step up and begin their roles. So it was that the new class was being worked about 80 hours a week, and often more. The never-ending soreness after practical training, the unrelenting study of copious amounts of vital offensive and defensive information, and the heightened sense of anticipation whenever Moody was around, lest he fire a jinx at you while off-guard and subject the entire class to yet another lecture of _constant vigilance_ , was enough to make anyone question their sanity and choice of career. But it happened there, smack in the middle of another hectic week, another endless lesson, a realization that caused James to feel firmly grounded rather than grasping at straws.

She was the one.

After two days of studying advanced defensive strategies for dueling, the class was going to be facing each other to see how much of the information they had retained. James was feeling thoroughly exhausted after going against Marlene McKinnon, a talented fellow Gryffindor he had graduated with only a month earlier. After watching Frank Longbottom face Benjy Fenwick and Dorcas Meadowes take on Sturgis Podmore, it was Lily's turn to duel Gideon Prewett. As Gideon was one of the only second-years left in the program, the rest having been sent on assignment, and Lily was the best in the first-year class at nonverbal spells and theory, the two were often pitted against each other in what could usually be counted on to be very exciting and impressive matches. And, as James knew full well, they were often very frustrating for Lily. What advantages she might have had in terms of magical power and skill of execution, Gideon matched with a knowledge of odd, obscure spells and a year's extra training. So it was, on this fateful afternoon of Auror training, that tensions were high.

The duel was exemplary, as usual; fast-paced, daring, and dead silent except for the clatters of deflected spells and sounds of exasperation from the two duelers when a jinx was blocked.

Finally, it happened – Gideon, distracted by his hat, which Lily had set on fire, was forced to drop his defensive shield and Lily was able to fire a body-bind curse in his direction. As he thudded to the ground, discarded hat still ablaze, Lily let loose a cry of joy and wheeled around. As she locked eyes with James, whose gaze she had been after, he knew he'd never forget this moment as long as he lived. Her eyes, alight at the joy of finally defeating the top student in class, were blazing from the determination of the fight. Her hair danced around her face and a few strands stuck to her lips, which were still parted slightly after the exclamation. And as James grinned back at her, so proud of Lily for accomplishing what he knew she had been working so hard on, he swore the Earth stood still.

Later, James supposed the entire moment lasted less than two seconds, but to him it stretched on endlessly. As he stood there looking at Lily, his whole being was rooted to the ground. A warm buzz started in his chest and spread throughout his body as the world stopped spinning for one infinitesimal second. In that moment, nothing seemed impossible. James loved her – really, truly loved Lily – and he knew he would love her like this for the rest of his days. He had never felt more sure of anything in his life. It didn't matter that they were barely of age, that they had just graduated from Hogwarts a scant month ago, or that they had only been dating for six months last Tuesday. It didn't matter that there was a war, that an evil wizard was trying to wipe out witches and wizards like Lily, or that his attacks were becoming more violent with every passing day. He loved Lily, and nothing, _nothing_ could change it.

And so it was, as he walked Lily to her apartment after training, that the joyful giddiness James usually experienced after a day of Auror training and a night out with Lily was replaced with a slow-burning but powerful blaze of realization, determination, and utter contentment. When they arrived at her doorstep, James took Lily's face in his hands and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. Lily, who had sensed something different about her boyfriend's demeanor that night, wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at James when they broke apart. He responded with a tender grin of his own and a mysterious twinkle in his eyes that would have made Lily the Prefect very nervous. Instead, she simply smiled and pulled him closer, burying her head in his chest, relishing the touch of his lips on her hair and the feeling of his hands around her back as he held her tightly. She knew that whatever may come their way in the future, she could take it, and stand, and would do it with James by her side.

* * *

 _When inspiration strikes, you go with it. Thanks for reading._


End file.
